


养花日志（二）

by Delandour



Series: 养花日志 [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delandour/pseuds/Delandour
Summary: “所以夜神君果然对我感兴趣啊，刚好我也对夜神君很有兴趣，我们做朋友吧。”
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: 养花日志 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598872
Kudos: 4
Collections: LxYagami Light(Death Note)





	养花日志（二）

**Author's Note:**

> *故事正常开始。月13岁。  
> *才说过短小就被自己打脸了。

转学生。

也就是所谓的，半中腰突然插入班级的陌生人。

每当旧态被打破，在一堆沙丁鱼中混入一条鲶鱼，所有的沙丁鱼都会躁动不安。听着周围的同学兴奋地议论那位不知性别不知姓名的转学生的月，正百无聊赖地坐在自己靠窗的座位上，右手撑着侧颊望着窗外。他的同学们在他的眼中不过是这群愚蠢的沙丁鱼罢了。

月曾经看过一些适龄的青春恋爱小说——当时他还对融入人群抱有幻想，现在看来真是愚蠢至极——里面的转学生无疑都是智商超高体育超强的帅哥美女，然而这只是小说而已。事实上，转学的大多都是在原学校混不下去的渣滓和失败者吧。所以月一直用这种轻慢的态度对待着这位还未出场的转学生，理所当然的。

“月~~~”一个面容娇俏可爱的女生朝月走了过来，不，也许说扑过来更为恰当。她亲昵地挽着月的胳膊，撒娇似的摇晃，“你听说了吗？我们班要来一个转学生诶！”

周围的人不都在议论这件事吗……心中因为这不断重复的三个字升起一丝不耐，但是月并没有表现出来，他温和的笑着：“听说了。我上节课课间去老师办公室抱作业册，听老师们的议论似乎还是外国人呢。”

“哇啊啊啊~！外国人？会不会很帅啊！我还没见过外国人呢！他和流河旱树比起来谁会更帅呢？”弥海砂陷入了幻想，无形的玫瑰花在空中伴随着粉红泡泡绽放。像是突然意识到了什么，她赶紧补了一句：“但是月在misamisa的心中永远是第一位哦！是最帅气的王子殿下！”

月脸上的笑容都快维持不住了，“海砂，我们已经不是小学生了……”

“诶~~！月不相信吗！misamisa发誓……”

上课铃声响了起来，拯救了陷于水火中的月。弥海砂不情不愿地走回她的座位，紧接着松田老师就领着一个男孩走进教室。

男孩佝偻着身体，一头黑发蓬乱，身上没有穿校服，而是穿着款式简单的白色长袖棉T和淡蓝色的牛仔裤，衣服明显比他的身材大了一号，只是松松垮垮地套在他的身上。他并不是因为肥胖穿这么大的衣服，相反，他的身材瘦削，月的好视力甚至可以看清他敞口圆领处露出来的形状明显的锁骨和手腕处突出的骨节。他的脸上挂着一对浓厚的黑眼圈，让人怀疑他究竟几天没睡觉了。他的五官是欧洲人特有的高鼻深目，五官的线条干净凌厉，平心而论，他并不俊美，但足够独特。

“做个自我介绍吧！”松田老师用鼓励和友善的目光注视着男孩，有时候月真的怀疑他母爱泛滥（他没有说错），总觉得他们是一群缺乏常识的鸡崽，但是这个人明显独立的超出松田的想象。他的眼神表示他在全班30多人的注视下没有感到一丝慌乱和紧张，平静如深渊。男孩简单的开口：“流河旱树。”然后拿起粉笔，转身在黑板上留下工整的四个汉字。

月的眼神热切了一点，能在这个年纪把汉字写的如此漂亮的人也许没有他想象中的那么糟糕。松田明显又开始担心了，因为流河的自我介绍是如此的短暂，几乎没有提供什么有用的信息——比如兴趣爱好。这会让他很容易被孤立，而这是松田想要避免的。于是他急忙忙的补充道：“流河同学来自英国哦！因为一些原因转到我们学校，大家要和他好好相处！流河同学，你就坐在……”松田的眼睛扫视过全班的空座位，然后惊喜的在一处聚焦：“就坐在夜神月同学的旁边吧！夜神同学是我们班的学习委员，我相信他可以在日常的学习生活中帮到你很多。”

流河走下了讲台，向他的座位走去。期间他的同学们一直在小声议论着，关于他的长相、国籍、家世、名字……但是他毫不在意。他紧盯着月，然后在自己的座位落座。他无视其他人怪异的目光施施然脱掉了脚上的球鞋，然后赤脚蹲在座椅上。

月注意到他的球鞋鞋带都是散乱的，说明流河根本没想好好穿这双鞋。他的心里升起一种奇怪的感觉，像是好奇心被挑起的兴味，又掺杂着几分对于他怪异行为的不适。月率先向自己奇怪的邻居搭话了：“你好，我是夜神月。平时你有什么困难或者问题都可以找我，我会帮你的。”

“所有的吗？”流河黑色眼睛转向月，这让月心中怪异的感觉更浓了。

“我相信绝大多数都可以。”说不清楚是不是因为逞强而微笑着，月竭力维护着自己的尊严。

“是吗。”流河反而不置可否了，他把自己的大拇指放到唇边，挤压着唇瓣使嘴角向一边翘起。诡异的笑容，月这样想着，他真的会笑吗？

“那个，流河同学，请问你可以正常的把腿放下来坐好吗？”月还是忍不住向流河请求了，他认为这样真的是有碍观瞻。

“不行啊，只有这样我才能集中注意力听课。”似乎是正处于变声期，他的声音在低沉之外还带着一丝沙哑。流河的语调保持着一种平板的声调，没有起伏，这通常展现出一种没有感情的漠然姿态。月应该庆幸他至少说话时会好好的把脸转过来。

“啊，对了，流河同学还没有课本吗？”月注意到流河空空如也的桌面，对方好像也没有带着书包的样子，“要和我看一本吗？”

“好的，谢谢你。”流河相当干脆地应承了下来，这倒是让月有些惊讶了，他以为流河会是那种十分不好相处的、对于旁人的话语都要展现不屑的恶劣人格，但现在他对他改观了。说不定是个相当单纯的人呢，这样想着，月把自己的课桌向流河的方向拉近了一些，把他们的课桌拼在了一起，然后把课本摆在了中间。

流河看上去对课本兴趣缺缺，只是简单的扫了一眼就又开始盯着黑板发呆了。但月这次却并不认为对方是对学习毫无兴趣的类型，说不定……他心中浮现了一个大胆的猜测，他跟自己一样，已经完全掌握了初中的知识了？所以才表现得近乎高傲的淡漠？

而且坐近后，月才惊觉流河的身高可能比看起来高得多——因为他总是弓腰驼背——现在蹲坐在椅子上，已经快要比自己高一个头了。月的视线掠过对方明显也粗大一号的手指骨节，转而看向自己纤细的手指，这是人种差异吗？还有肤色也是明显的苍白，他不经常晒太阳？还是基因如此？

“夜神君对我很感兴趣？”流河突然开口了，没有任何征兆，吓了月一跳。

“啊……嗯。”月含糊其辞，偷看别人确实是很不礼貌的行为，被抓个正着更是尴尬。“因为流河同学是外国人吧？大家都对你很感兴趣。”

“我走进教室的时候可没有接收到夜神君热情的目光啊。”流河像是不懂退让似的拆穿了月的客套话，“果然还是因为我的行为？”

这个人……观察力真是可怕啊。“你为什么会注意到我？”月反问道。

“因为脸。”流河理所当然地说，“夜神君的外貌十分优秀吧？”

“什……”月的脸腾得红了起来，他连忙移开视线掩饰自己的羞窘，正常人会把话说的这么直白吗！

“所以夜神君果然对我感兴趣啊，刚好我也对夜神君很有兴趣，我们做朋友吧。”流河自顾自地说了下去，自顾自地做了一个结论。

喂……你的逻辑是不是哪里不对？月很想吐槽这一点，但是他辛苦的忍了下去，无论是自己的兴趣，还是松田老师点名的要求，这都是最好的结果。……虽然非常莫名其妙就是了。

“那么，流河你为什么要来这所学校呢？”月主动改了称呼，但没有直称姓名，他觉得两人似乎还没有熟到那种程度。

“如果月君他想知道的话我可以说。”流河似乎完全没考虑到这些，“因为在日本有工作。”

“啊……是父母工作的原因吗？”月有些释然，但很快又陷入了疑惑，因为流河纠正了他的措辞：“是监护人，不是父母。”

为什么要分的这么生疏？难道……流河跟家里的关系很差吗？月陷入了思索，说起来也有一种说法是人在感到不安时就会蜷缩起来，还有流河习惯性的使用敬语，如果他对父母也是如此，流河的家庭环境说不定很差……想到这里，月看向流河的视线里不禁夹杂着一丝同情和怜爱（？）。

流河似乎完全没有注意到月细微的情感变化，他继续说道：“现在有了第二个原因。”

“什么？”月顺着他的话询问。

“我有了一见钟情的对象，是一个很可爱的孩子，真人比照片更加可爱。容貌和学习都很优秀，说话也很得体。”流河瞟了一眼桌子上写满笔记的课本。

“诶！这不是早恋吗……”月小声的惊呼。虽然弥海砂也整天说喜欢他，但是因为他们是青梅竹马，月只是把她的痴缠当成对哥哥的依恋，还有对自己容貌的喜爱罢了。但是流河看起来十分认真的样子，月相信他一定很喜欢对方。

“爱情是不会被年龄所束缚的。”流河一本正经地说。

“什么啊，这种三流言情小说的台词。”月被逗笑了，笑意在眼中流转如水波粼粼，红润的唇边露出一点细白的牙齿。

“意外的迟钝和笑起来也很可爱。”这次换做流河移开视线了。月好奇地看见他冒红的耳尖。

——放学后——

月将课本按照大小排列好塞入书包里，流河因为双手空空便完全省去了这收拾书包的时间。他跟月搭话：“月君，等会带我去参观学校可以吗？”

“可以啊。”月清点着铅笔盒中笔的数量，这时前方传来其他同学的呼喊：“夜神同学，麻烦你给我讲一下这道题~！”

“麻烦你了。”流河盯着月离开的背影和歉意的微笑：“不是什么大问题。我先离开一下哦！”

几名女生围绕着问题的女生——准确的说是围绕着月——赞美之词满溢于口：“果然夜神同学一讲就听懂了！”“比松田老师讲得还好呢！”月则是一贯的谦逊：“这不算什么。松田老师听见会哭哦。”

流河默默地注视着这一幕，漆黑双眼中的神色晦暗难明。他此刻如此清晰的意识到了一个事实：

【并不是我、独一份的。】

月很快就回来了，此时流河已经穿好了鞋，站在原地等待他。月露出一个明亮的微笑：“我们走吧？”流河低低的应了一声：“嗯。”

……

“月君很受欢迎呢。”

“因为是学习委员嘛，所以大家都很喜欢问我题。我自己也很喜欢学习。”

“月君真的认为她们也如此喜欢学习吗？”

“诶？”

“月君有女朋友吗？”

“怎么突然说到这个……”

“不否认吗？”

“当然是没有！”

“弥海砂同学呢？她似乎跟你很亲密吧？”

“那个是邻居家的女孩子，从小就一起玩的。”

“是吗，没有其他关系好的女孩子吗？”

“流河……你从刚才开始就好奇怪啊……”

……

“这里就是最后一站了。”被流河接二连三逼问的心神俱疲的月揉揉眉心，“体育器材仓库，一般除了体育生和体育老师没人会来这里，流河你也不要随便来这里，如果弄乱了器材可是会被批评的。”

“月君不回答我的问题吗？”流河的一只手摸到背后的门锁处，轻巧地上了锁。

“我有什么必要回答这种侵犯我隐私的问题啊！”似乎是生气了，月的脸涨的通红。

“因为月君答应了我，不是吗。”流河盯着他的眼睛，“会回答我的【所有】问题。”

“那也是跟学习生活有关的……！”月反驳道。

“这对我的学习生活很重要。”流河淡定地说。

“你……！”怎么回事，他是在捉弄我吗？月忿忿不平地想。

“那我换一个问题好了。”月刚松了一口气，就听见流河的嘴中吐出了让他又惊又羞的句子：

“月君有过性经验吗？”

——TBC——

*卡肉一流的我嘻嘻嘻。


End file.
